Shrewfright
❝''' Nothing lasts forever, you know. '''❞ — Larksneeze''' to '''Shrewpfright |rank=Apprentice |mentor=?? |mentoring='Grizzlypaw' |parents= *Unknown (father) *Unknown (mother) |sibling/s= *Unknown (brother/sister) *Unknown (brother/sister) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Shrewfright is a handsome, short-furred solid brown tom with a feathery tail and long legs with dark green eyes. He’s quiet and observation, usually noticing things that not many do, along with being very thoughtful and sweet. However, he’s easily flustered and frightened, also being a little shy and nervous. He’s scared of the world and the future but tries to keep it to himself, along with other things. He inhabits WindClan as a Warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage:'''Havana Brown(fur) Somali(tail) '''Description: Shrewfright has a soft, usually uncomfortably ruffled, short haired, solid brown pelt. He's skinny, tall, and lanky. His body is evenly proportioned, with the exception of his strangely large paws. His eyes are a lush shade of green, seeming to shimmer in the sunlight. He has a bushy although feathery tail. Palette: : = Base : = Eyes Voice: Shrewfright has a nervous, uneasy tone when he speaks. Scent: Shrewfright has a very rustic scent; smelling like pine and bark. Gait: Shrewfright walks with caution, often anxiously shuffling his paws along as he walks as well. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ''' Polite * +''' ''' Helpful * ±''' ''' Timid * ±''' ''' Introverted * −''' ''' Hostile * −''' ''' Critical 'Likes' *The Moors *The Shade *Flowers & Feathers 'Dislikes' *Anxious Feelings *Death 'Goals' *Become A Warrior *Go To Another Gathering *Find Lilacpaw 'Fears' *Corpses *The Future *Never seeing Lilacpaw again 'History' 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 0-6 moons *Shrewpaw goes to battle with ThunderClan. **ThunderClan wins, Shrewpaw is sad and scared *Shrewpaw befriends Shrewpaw and Smokepaw *Shrewpaw and Lilacpaw go flower picking alone *Shrewpaw puts feathers in Lilacpaw's nest **Around this time, he begins to develop a slight crush on her *Shrewpaw notices that Larkpaw (Lilacpaw's brother) seems skeptical of him. This makes him nervous *Dom becomes Deputy! **Lilacpaw is extremely happy for her father. Although Shrewpaw is very happy for Dom as well, he becomes slightly jealous that he doesn't have a family *The other Apprentices talk about kits and how they want kits when they're older. Shrewpaw grows weary and nervous of the thought of the future. **Seeing him nervous, Spiderpaw tries to comfort him but Shrewpaw takes it the wrong way and it skeptical of him. *Shrewpaw goes battle training with some Apprentices and Dom *Lilacpaw pecks Shrewoaw on the cheek. He pecks her back *Shrewpaw and Lilacpaw go out into the territory where Shrewpaw makes several romantic gestures to her **Larkpaw comes! *Shrewpaw grows uncomfortable aroubd Lilacpaw's family *Shrewpaw becomes a Warrior and is renamed Shrewfright 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 12-Current moons *Now Shrewfright, he embraces being finished with his Apprenticeship but still is scared of the future *Shrewfright spends a few nights in the tunnels with Lilacpaw *Lilacpaw disappears.. *Shrewfright talks to Pansyfoot about Lilacpaw **Pansyfoot tells Shrewfright that she's Lilacpaw's mother; Cloverdapple (secretly a reincarnation). Shrewfright doesn't believe her. *After he talks to Pansyfoot, he goes to sleep where he cries about Lilacpaw **He has nightmares about her *Learns he's Grizzlypaw's mentor and trains him *Lilacpaw returns home! **Shrewfright is utterly overjoyed! 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|WindClan= :[[Lilacpaw|'''Lilacpaw]]/Apprentice/Best-Friend/dots/Trust 100% ::"She came back!" :Lilacpaw was Shrewfright's closest and best-friend. He's grew a slight crush on her and often tried to hang out with her. Everything was good until the day she disappeared for a few moons but she recently returned to WindClan. :[[Larksneeze|'Larksneeze']]/Apprentice/??/dots/Trust 30% ::"..Ugh.." :Larksneeze is Lilacpaw's brother. Shrewfright feels uncomfortable around Larksneeze because he thinks Larksneeze looks at him skeptically, hence making Shrewfright very uneasy. Larksneeze made Shrewfright especially uncomfortable when Larksneeze interrupted his time with Lilacpaw in the territory. :[[Pansyfoot|'Pansyfoot']]/Warrior/??/dots/Trust 20% ::"She can't be Lilacpaw's mom.." :Shrewfright doesn't trust Pansyfoot. They originally were talking about Lilacpaw and then she told him that she was Lilacpaw's mother but Lilacpaw told Shrewfright that her mom was dead. :[[Grizzlypaw|'Grizzlypaw']]/Apprentice/Friend/dots/Trust 85% ::"He's very energetic." :Shrewfright's Grizzlypaw's mentor and he enjoys dining the young tom. '''Trivia *Shrewfright is an introvert *He uses big words to act more sophisticated/formal *Lilacpaw gave Shrewfright the nickname "Shrewie" 'Quotes' ❝''' quote '''❞ — whomst 'Fanart' Shrewpaw.png|Shrewfright Headshot By: 'AmethystPetal ' ____ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:WindClan Category:Apprentice